The Diary
by marauders'grl
Summary: It all started with a prank that the snot nosed James Potter pulled on Lily Evans. She vowed that she would get him back, but she didn't know how and then it hit her. She would have to go for his weak spot.
1. The Prank

The Diary  
  
Chapter 1: The Prank  
  
"POTTER!!! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!! I don't believe you did that!! You are so going to pay!"  
  
"Oh Evans it's just a little prank. I thought you wouldn't mind because you pull them on me and my friends all the time." James Potter said smirking. He didn't know why but ever since his first year at Hogwarts Lily and himself hated each other with a passion.  
  
"Ohh, I'll little prank you! You'll get what you deserve! I'll get you for this." Lily couldn't believe what happened. She never thought that the incredibly rude and horrible James Potter could sink that low. I don't believe him, how could he, she thought as she ran through the hole that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was soaking wet still in her nightgown! "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
She ran up to her dorm got fresh new clothes and went into the bathroom to take a nice warm bath.  
  
"Nice one, James!"  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. It took a lot of planning but hey it was well worth it wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I would say so, Prongs!" peter exclaimed. He was clutching his stomach because it was in pain from laughing so hard.  
  
James beamed. "Hey lets go down to the Great Hall, all that laughing made me hungry."  
  
Everyone agreed they were famished. As they headed off to the hall James couldn't help but think about what Evans would do back to him. He loved bickering with her, it was way too much fun and plus she made it way to easy.  
  
Lily got out of the bath and put her clothes on. She opened the door to her dorm room and walked right into her friends. After ten minutes of them interrogating her on what happened and what she planned to do next they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
As they walked her friends were talking about how they were going to get James back, but Lily wasn't listening. Her mind was thinking about the prank that Potter pulled on her that morning.  
  
The Prank  
  
Lily felt cold and it felt like she was on the ground, not on a soft bed with her blankets. She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her bed that was for sure. She wasn't even in Gryffindor Tower. She was outside staring at the Picture of the Fat Lady. She didn't know how she got there all she knew was that she had better get inside to the common room before anyone say her in her white nightgown in the castle. She quickly got up and said the password, 'hippogriff' and slowly and quietly walked into through the hole to her common room, then suddenly she heard a boy yell, 'NOW!' and she say two buckets of water spewing all over her. She was drenched. Water was dripping everywhere.  
  
For once in her life the smartest girl in her year didn't know what to say, she was absolutely speechless. She waked into the common room and say Potter looking at her laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Lily was finally woken up to reality when her friend, Emma shook her. She laughed out loud. Her friend Jessica asked her what she was thinking about and she just told them that she was thinking about the prank that Potter had pulled on her that morning.  
  
Lauren, Lily's best friend had asked her what she thought about doing as a prank to get back at James, but still Lily had no idea.  
  
The four friends turned a corner and then walked into the Great Hall. Immediately when they stepped in they heard a hush go over the whole hall. No one was talking except of course Potter and three prat friends he had.  
  
Obviously, Lily said to herself everyone heard about Potter's little prank. As she said his name she looked at him. Oddly enough he was looking back at her. She put on her meanest glare and then started walking over the Gryffindor Table  
  
"I would be a little scared if I were you, mate." said Remus.  
  
"Thanks for the concern, Moony, but Evans is just a girl what is she gonna be able to do to me?" James asked in a matter-of-factly voice. He thought he heard Remus say would be surprised in a hushed voice. He was going o say something but he decided not to because Peter had asked his friends what they wanted to do today because it was a Saturday and they had no lessons.  
  
"No idea. I just thought that we'd just hang around the grounds and talk about all the cute girls that we are going to get with next," said Sirius.  
  
"Sounds good, Padfoot and we can also work on our Map. We haven't even picked it up in a whole week and we swore that wed finish it before the end of this year." James said.  
  
"Okay, Prongs, but because you're the one that mentioned it you can go get it after breakfast." Moony said smiling.  
  
James groaned, but it was stopped abruptly as four Gryffindor girls walked into the hall. Prongs turned to his friends and started talking about the charms that they would have to put on the map for it to work properly, but not one of his friends was listening to him they were talking amongst themselves who Sirius' 'flavor of the week' was going to be. James didn't really care about that he had other matters on his mind, like who his 'flavor of the week' was going to be. As he was looking around the hall for a pretty girl to look at he heard it, or rather heard nothing all of the Great Hall's inhabitants were silent. He turned to look at the entrance to see what caught everyone's attention. It was Lily. He looked at her and to his surprise she was looking at him too. She looked pissed off. He smiled to himself because he knew that he had gotten to her and that was exactly what he wanted to do from the start.  
  
Prongs then turned to his friends that were still talking about Sirius and his girl problems. He said to them, "Here comes Evans."  
  
When Lily and her friends sat down the hall resumed its normal sound. James didn't know what was wrong with him. He was usually ecstatic when he pulled a prank on Evans and today it just didn't make him happy. He felt depressed and he didn't know why. He thought to himself that maybe he was getting sick or something and with that thought James got up and left the Great Hall. 


	2. Something Interesting and Exploding Snap

**The Diary  
  
Chapter 2: Something Interesting and Exploding Snap**

Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot all looked up at James when he left.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have no idea." replied Remus.  
  
"Maybe it's the food." Wormtail said with a smirk.  
  
"I reckon someone should go after him." Padfoot said  
  
"Nah, I reckon Prongs just wants to be alone right now. We should just leave him alone and we can talk about it later to him."  
  
"Words of wisdom from Moony." Padfoot said sarcastically.

* * *

10 minutes later  
  
The Great Hall was abandoned and everyone was either on grounds or in their common room.  
  
Lily and her friends were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room talking about a good way to get Potter back when Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked in. The four girls all looked up at them and had a face on of utter disgust.  
  
"Now, Evans you and your friends should really have better manners. Maybe we should give you a few pointers on how to act in front for The Marauders."  
  
Lily knew exactly who it was; she didn't even have to turn around. It was Potter. "Let's go, before these so called marauders start thinking they are actually better then us." And with that Lily, Emma, Lauren, and Jessica got up and left the common room and went into their dorm room.

* * *

"I can't stand him!" Lily said fuming. "He thinks he walks on water! He is soo soo grrrrrrrrrrrrr!! He's so bad there isn't even a word for it."  
  
"We know exactly what you mean." Jessica cooed. She didn't actually mean that because she never actually hated anyone as much as Lily hated James.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a prat!? Just once I would love to have a normal conversation with him not getting into any fights or anything. I would love to get to know the smartest boy in our year." What did she just say? She had no idea what come over her. She never actually thought that would come out of her mouth.  
  
"Umm, Lily, you do know what you just said right?" asked Emma utterly confused. One moment it was I hate James. Then the next moment it was I want to get to know him.  
  
"Uhh, yea but I don't know why I said it. It just came out."  
  
"Okay, then that settles it. I'll be right back." Jessica said and with that she got up and left the dorm room. Lily was about to say something but couldn't get it out of her mouth in time before Jess left.  
  
"What do you think that she's doing?" Lauren asked Lily and Emma uneasily.  
  
"I don't want to know and frankly I'm afraid to know." Emma exclaimed.

* * *

In the Common Room  
  
When Jess got to the top of the stairs she saw the marauders and they were surrounding what looked to be an old piece of parchment. She walked downstairs and being as clumsy as she was she tripped. When she stopped, she was in the Common Room and the boys were looking at her like she had three heads.  
  
Feeling a bit embarrassed she brushed herself off and walked over to the four boys.  
  
They were still looking at her when she reached them.  
  
"Is there something that we can help you with?" Sirius asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Padfoot, there is." She retorted.  
  
"Oh and what would that be; the proper way to walk down a staircase?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, James, Lily said something very interesting upstairs." She said.  
  
"Oh did she and what would that little interesting thing be?" Prongs said looking up at her with his smirk-ish grin. He wanted his friends to think that he was calm, collective and cool. But he really wasn't. Inside he was jumping up and down. He didn't know why though. He couldn't explain it. All he knew, it was something about Lily....OMG I JUST CALLED HER LILY!! I MEANT EVANS!! I MEANT EVANS, he screamed to himself.  
  
Jess didn't know how she was going to say this but she had to now that she was there. "She said she's very tired of bickering with you and would very much like to actually talk to you in a civilized manner." There she said it. She was so glad that it came out so good, she was afraid that they would think that Lily had some sort of crush on James.  
  
"Oh, she does, does she? Well you can just turn around and tell Evans that James is....." Padfoot began but was cut off.  
  
"Interested, and whenever is good for her is good for him." James finished Sirius' sentence. All of Prongs' friends were staring at him flabbergasted with their mouths hanging open.  
  
Jessica beamed; she couldn't believe it went so well. I hope Lily is as happy as James was. She walked up the stairs and couldn't wait to tell her friends what was said.

* * *

"James, are you okay? Did you drink some bad pumpkin juice?" said Moony concerned.  
  
"No I'm fine really, but I am sick of all the pranks that we pull on each other; it's time we grew up." And with that James got up and headed to his dorm.  
  
He couldn't believe what had just happened. He walked past the girl's dorm and stopped. He wanted to hear what they were saying about what just happened.  
  
"He said WHAT?!?" that was a voice James knew, it was Lily.  
  
"He wants to become friends with you. Isn't it wonderful? Oh, come on its great news. You two have been at each other's necks since first year and now it's your 6th year. That's six long tedious years. I mean I'm soo exhausted of all the bickering; I hate it, but I always go along with it because you're my friend, Lily and plus I never ever made a move on Sirius because he was the best friend of your arch enemy and I think he is really cute and I'd love to get to know him a bit more." James couldn't believe what he was hearing; was the Jessica telling her friends that she liked, Sirius? Haha this was getting better by the moment.  
  
"You like Sirius Black!?! You're joking right? Tell me you're joking!" Prongs knew that that was Emma's voice.  
  
"No, I'm not. Is it a crime to like the one the only Padfoot?"  
  
"No, it's not. Fine I'll do it! I'll go with James to wherever he is going to take me, but only under one condition." James heard Lily say and was he correct did she call him by his first name, James? James was in heaven and yet he still didn't know why.  
  
"Which is?" said Jessica  
  
"That you make a move on Sirius TONIGHT and he has to make a move back!" James didn't have time to waste. He had to beg Padfoot to do something. He didn't hear the rest of the girl's conversation because he ran downstairs.  
  
"I thought you were going to bed?" said Moony, looking quite quizzical.  
  
"I was, but then I over heard something." James told his friends everything that he heard and when he finished talking he looked up at Sirius to see if he was going to say anything.  
  
"Jessica Willows likes me? You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope! So Padfoot what are you going to do about it?" James didn't like the sound of that. He new what was coming, Sirius was going to say that he didn't like her and ruin the chances of him and Lily talking.  
  
But what James thought was coming never came. "The first thing I'm going to do is usher you three upstairs. There you go scoot. Oh and Prongs, your date with Evans is safe with me! Oh guys, is my hair alright?" All of his friends laughed. Prongs knew that he was having great luck.  
  
When they got up to their dorm they immediately looked at Peter and said you know what to do Wormtail. Peter gave them a smile and in an instant he was a rat. He scampered out of the room and stood of the landing looking through the bars of the railing down to the common room. To his surprise Jessica wasn't there yet and Padfoot was looking anxious.  
  
Then both boys heard a knob turn and at that moment Sirius jumped on the sofa and grabbed a random book from the floor. He tried to look consumed in it, but he wasn't he was looking at Jess.  
  
She walked down the stairs with her hands behind her back. Padfoot thought she looked innocent, but he knew for a fact that he was looking at a gorgeous girl.  
  
"Oh, hi Sirius. I didn't know you were down here. I was just looking for a book that I think I left her."  
  
Sirius knew for a fact that she wasn't but he wanted to seem nonchalant. "Oh. Hi Willows. I was just reading."  
  
"Please don't call me Willows. I do have a first name you know." Don't get cocky this has to go over well she thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry, Jess. Maybe I can help you find your book? What does it look like?" This is going to go over well; Sirius promised himself that it would.  
  
"its Oh well, umm.... brown and big...." She started.  
  
"Jess, do you want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" He said trying to make this conversation move along.  
  
"Umm, sure Sirius. I'd love to."  
  
Wormtail thought this was going over very well. He couldn't wait to get back inside and tell Moony and Prongs. They played for about a half an hour and then it stopped abruptly.  
  
Sirius and Jess were laughing hysterically, but then stopped suddenly because their eyes met. They both got absorbed into the other's eyes and then slowly moved towards each other and kissed. It was a short kiss. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they started talking about how long the other one liked the other.  
  
Wormtail was half asleep during it. He thought it was even more boring then, History of Magic and that was absolutely horrible. Then something woke him up. Jess and Sirius were standing in front of the girl's dorm. They slowly moved toward each other again. They kissed. It was long and passionate.  
  
When they pulled apart they both were wearing a broad smile. Then they said good night. Padfoot watched Jess go through the door and then walked over to his dorm door and for some odd reason he looked down. He saw Wormtail. He bent down and picked him up and opened the door to the dorm room.  
  
"Look what I found guys, a rat!" said a fuming Sirius.  
  
"Oh hey, Padfoot. How was your umm...meeting?" Prongs said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you ask the rat? I'm sure he'd know." He dropped Peter on his bed and quickly Peter changed back into a human.  
  
"Now Padfoot we just wanted somebody there if u needed back-up. I mean only for Prong's sake." Moony said in a sweet sort of voice.  
  
"Well," Padfoot said as he collapsed on his bed, "when you put it that way. I'm getting ready for bed guys I'm dead tired."  
  
Moony and Prongs both screamed, no at the same time.  
  
"We want to know everything and we want to know it now." Prongs stated. He was to excited he wanted to make sure that he got a chance to talk to Lily, to make up for everything that had happened the years before.  
  
"Well, if you must know," said Sirius, "she came down looking for her book. Then we started to play Exploding Snap and then we talked and we both got a good night kiss. Not a big deal, guys."  
  
"Umm, are you forgetting that you kissed twice?" Wormtail stated.  
  
"Oh god! Must we get into so much detail? The point is that we have liked each other but never did anything about it because our best friend happens to hate the other. Okay? I'm going to sleep now. Good night!" Sirius said. He was extremely happy he couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
All the boys fell asleep fast; all but James that is. He just lied awake and thought about where Lily and he would go on their first meeting. He didn't want to call it a date because he wasn't sure if that's what it was. There was one thing that he was sure of; he was excited. He was bubbling with excitement. When he finally fell asleep the last thing on his mind was Lily.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
When Jess, was in her dorm room her friends cornered her and they made her tell them everything.  
  
When Jess finished she had a broad smile on her face. "I don't believe that he actually likes me. This is too amazing. I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight, I'm that excited." Jess was in a daze. She just had the most wonderful time of her life and she had Lily to thank for it. When her head reached the pillow all she was thinking about was Sirius and to her amazement she fell into a deep sleep very quickly. She never woke up once and she dreamed about Sirius.  
  
The only one of the girls that wasn't able to fall asleep was Lily. She couldn't believe what she was doing for her friend. She didn't know why but she was excited. She supposed that she would have a good time with James; at least she hoped so. What she said before was true, she did want to get to know Potter better and she didn't want to bicker with him. She wanted to be civil and have a decent conversation and not get into a fight with him. More importantly she wanted him as a friend. That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so that's the second chapter! Yay! SO yeah I know that there was a few mistakes and such in the 'The Prank' but I'm gonna try to go back and fix them, but since this is my first story here I'm still not that great at all this, so just bare with me. Ohh yea, I almost forgot. In the first chapter it may seem like its choppy, but that's the way I wrote it. I actually put a pretty design to show a break. This happened in between the times when the Marauders are talking and Lily and her friends were. It's supposed to give you the feel that this is all going on at the same time but in different places, but the pretty design never showed up. The thing is I saw someone that had a design to break up parts of there story, but it didn't show up on mine, so I don't know what to do. Oh and I didn't put a disclaimer because I don't know what to have it say so if anyone knows PLEASE review and tell me what to put in it. (Hey I think that I was able to put the design thing in this chapter. Gets up and does happy dance and I did it all by myself too.)  
  
Review Thank yous:  
  
Lily-Evans3001 Thank you so much. You need to tell me what stories you've written because any fan of mine, I want to be a fan of theirs. Yeah, I know there were a couple of mistakes, but I think that I'll get them fixed. Thanks again for your review. Please review again and I do appreciate criticizing too; everyone needs it even if they don't believe they do.  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter Thank you, and like I said in the above I would love to know what you have written  
  
wonderxwoman Don't worry, they won't hate each other at the end I promise.


	3. The Entry and the Invitation

The Diary

Chapter 3: The Entry and the Invitation

* * *

****

Lily woke up early the next morning and no matter how much she tossed and turned she could not fall back to sleep, so she got up, took her shower and got dressed; it was still very early. She decided to make use of her time and write in her diary.

She walked over to her trunk, opened it, rummaged to the bottom of it and pulled out a little leather bound book. Then, she grabbed her wand off her night stand, school bag and left the room.

She cuddled onto a couch near the fire that was dying from having to burn all the wood during the night, yet it still gave off a lot of heat and she was comforted by the warmth that it was giving off.

When she got cozy she reached into her bag and grabbed her quill and ink. Dabbing the quill in her ink well, she wrote:__

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written to you in a long time. I've had a lot of work to do. Something happened last night though; James Potter wants to meet me and talk. He says he wants to get to know me better. I wonder where he's going to take me. I'm not even sure what to call this: a meeting or a date. I hope a meeting. I really don't like Potter that way. I mean, of course he's drop-dead gorgeous, but I don't really have feelings for him. I got to go; someone's coming._

_Love always,_

_Lily Evans_

Lily slammed her diary shut and shoved it into her bag. She looked down at her watch; it read 5:30. She wondered who would be up around this time. Not wanting to look like she was just doing nothing, she bit her quill and tried to place a look preoccupation on her face.

"Oh…umm…hi, Lily. I, uh, didn't know you where down here." The voice that spoke to her was a voice that she knew only to well.

"Hi, Potter; sleep tight?" she said sarcastically as she flashed him her famous grin.

"Please, call me James; heck, call me Prongs or even Jamsie-Wamesie, but please can we get over the last name thing?" Jamsie-Wamesie? Where did that come from? He regretted that he had said that and that feeling of regret expanded as she spoke her next few words.

"Well, Jamsie-Wamesie, how come you're up so early?" She motioned for him to sit down next to her.

He obliged. "I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Me, too. I don't know, I think I'm excited, well I mean I feel excited. I just don't know why." _Why did I say that? It just came out, I couldn't even control it; _Lily thought to herself.

"Wow that was really random."

"I know," she laughed aloud, "I don't know why I said it."

There was long pause; neither knew what to say to the other.

"So…ummm..," James began, "when do you want to get together?" When he finished saying it, it felt like there was a great weight that was lifted from his back. That was why he couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about her and where they would go and what they would do.

"Oh, umm, I don't….I'm not sure. Any day is good, but Wednesdays. I have Arithmancy and it's really tough…"

Lily couldn't finish because she was cut off. "Uh, Lily did you forget that we have it together?" he felt his heart sink. How could she forget that her worst enemy was in all her classes? He had actually been in all of her classes since first year.

Lily blushed. How could she forget that? She looked up to answer him, but when she did her eyes met his. She glanced into his chocolate orbs and suddenly looked away. Why would she even consider getting lost into his deep brown eyes?

James felt his heart stop as his eyes caught her emerald gems that she called her eyes. Why was he so entranced by her? Was it…no, he shook himself. I refuse to believe it. He pulled away at the exact same moment Lily did.

Lily blushed and told him before he could notice her cheeks turning crimson that she was going to the grounds. She said good-bye, gathered her things and left.

* * *

****

****

James ran upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He didn't know why but he had to follow her. He felt it in his gut and he always went with his gut instinct even if the choice was going to get him into trouble.

He jetted out of his dorm, into the common room and left into the hallway. He could see Lily about 50 yards away. He put on his cloak and jogged up behind her. He walked slowly making sure that if he did make a sound that it would be very faint so she wouldn't know that anyone was behind her.

When they reached the grounds, she headed straight for the lake. When she reached it she sat down and took of her shoes and socks. She dipped her toes into the water. It was refreshing to her even if it was freezing. Then she put both of her feet in the water. She always loved putting her feet in the lake. It always helped her clear her head and right now was as good as any. She was so confused about James and why the sudden change of heart. She had to admit though she was sick of the pranks that they pulled on each other.

James settled himself next to a tree that was the closest to Lily. He just stared at her.

James saw a small smile glide across her face. She was so innocent, so beautiful. Wait, what was he saying? His thoughts were abruptly ceased as he saw Lily being pulled into the lake.

He knew exactly what it was. The giant squid was pulling her into the water. He saw her reach for her wand, but it was no good; she was to far away.

He ran toward her and pulled out his wand, which was neatly stuffed into his pocket. He didn't care that the invisibility cloak had flew off of him. He just had to save Lily.

"Stupefy! Stupfey!" screamed James as a blue light burst out from the end of his wand. The squid let go of Lily and sunk back into the depths of the lake. Lily was now fully thrashing in the water.

"James, help! HE…..LP!" she said while swallowing water.

James ran into the water and grabbed her. He swam her safely back to the shore, where she immediately started spitting up.

James walked over to where his cloak was and picked it up. He then turned around and walked back to Lily. He grabbed her bag and put it on his arm. The he picked up a still breathing hard Lily and started walking back toward the castle. James held her as a father would hold his new born baby girl.

She rested her head on his chest. She was too tired to object about all the attention he was giving her.

James noticed that she was shivering, so he held her tighter and draped his invisibility cloak on her.

It didn't help much, but he was sure that he saw a small smirk creep across her face as she pulled to cloak closer to her face.

"Lily, do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, just take me to Gryffindor Tower." She said shivering. She felt so safe, so secure and she didn't want the feeling to ever leave her.

When James reached The Fat Lady, she said, "Quidditch," and the doorway to the Gryffindor Common Room emerged.

James didn't put her down until they reached the door of the girl's dorm.

"I'm going to take a quick bath, put on some fresh clothes and then I'll be back in the common room. I hope I see you there." Lily said shyly as a smirk crossed her face.

James couldn't help it; he blushed. To cover it up, he looked away, "Umm…okay. Well, then maybe I'll see you there." He turned around and started walking to the boy's dorm.

"James?!"

He stopped abruptly and whipped around when he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. You saved my life. I'll never forget it." She said sheepishly.

James turned a violent shade of red. He couldn't hide it. So he just replied, "It was nothing," and turned away and walked into his dorm.

* * *

****

****

Did I just see James Potter blush? No, it couldn't be, Lily thought. She pushed it out of her mind she didn't want to think about it.

She went to her bed and grabbed fresh clothes, walked to the bathroom and started a bath.

Immediately, the hot water relaxed her. It felt so good to be in hot water and not scared as she was earlier, but in freezing cold water. She quickly warmed up, washed herself, and got out. She dressed and dried her hair and left it down.

She walked out of her dorm and into the common room. She was hoping to see James and her heart jumped when she did. He was sitting by the fire under a blanket looking blankly into space.

She walked over to him, sat next to him, got under the cover and cuddled next to him.

"James, I don't know how to thank you. You are so brave…" she began.

"Lily, don't worry about it, really. It was nothing. I would have done it for anyone, well, everyone except Malfoy and Snape.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You don't know how happy I am that you were there...which reminds me, why were you there? Did you follow me?"

James heart skipped a beat. "Well, I…ugh..."

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter does it. I'm just happy that you were there. If you weren't there I might have been lying in a giant squid's stomach."

"Don't even think about that, Lily. Try to get some rest. It's already been a hard day and it barely just begun.

Lily knew he was right, but she didn't feel like going to her bed to sleep, so she laid down next to James, resting her head on his lap.

James smiled and then Lily fell into a deep sleep. He was caressing her hair when he fell asleep.

* * *

****

****

"Prongs!?" said Padfoot.

"I think he's out of it and _WHY_ is he down her with Lily?" Moony said in a quizzical voice.

"Well, we have to wake them up. I mean they have to eat breakfast and then we have classes." said Jessica. She was standing next to Sirius, who had his arm around her.

"Alright you guys can go down to the Great Hall, I'll do it." stated Moony.

"What are you kidding me?! I wouldn't miss this for the world." Padfoot stated blankly.

"Prongs..." Moony said shaking him, "you have to get up. Breakfast is going to start any minute."

"Mom, give me five more minutes," said James, "please." Everyone started to laugh. Sirius was on the floor rolling around; he couldn't take it. He thought it was hilarious.

"JAMES!" Moony screamed, "I am not your mother!" Remus shook him harder and then suddenly James' eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" he stated blankly. He made a move to get up, but there was this dead weight on him. He looked down to see Lily, who had just started to awaken from her friends acts.

Lily looked at James and smiled. She felt so much better then she did. She felt safe with James. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded. "Why were you guys together sleeping, anyway?" asked Moony.

"Oh well..." started James, but he was cut off.

"We both couldn't sleep and we came down here and we started talking and fell asleep." She said looking at James as if to say don't say anything please.

James knew what she meant and didn't say anything more.

"Okay, well I'm off to get some breakfast," Lily said. "Who's coming with?" She looked at James.

"Nah, I'll be down in a minute though. Save me a seat." As he said that Lily put a little depressed look on her face, but she said nothing more and walked out of the room; followed by Lauren, Emma, Jess, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

The moment they left, James ran upstairs into the boy's dorm room. He grabbed a quill and a small piece of parchment from his nightstand. He scribbled 9 words on it.

_Meet me in Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend._

_Jamesie-Wamesie_

__He didn't even stop until he reached the Owlery. He called upon Angel, his Tawny Owl, from a high beam in the ceiling. He tied the note to her leg and told her what to do with it.

She flew off and he headed toward the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast.

When he got there he wasn't surprised to see that Jess and Sirius were sitting next to each other, but he did find it surprising that James' friends were sitting with Lily's friends and they were getting along. He smiled to himself. I guess I should have known this was coming he thought to himself as he walked over the Gryffindor Table and took the only empty seat near his friends. The seat next to the one he took was empty but there was food on the plate meaning that it was taken.

He didn't really think much of it; he was too busy shoving his face with the scrambled eggs, waffles and pancakes that were on his plate.

While he was eating he noticed a red haired girl sit down, but he was too busy to know where. Then, the Post came; he looked up to find Angel. She found him when she landed in front of the person who was sitting next to him. He didn't really think anything of it. He figured that Lily was sitting next to the person that he was sitting next to.

A few seconds later he heard a whisper in his ear. It scared him half to death. "I'll be there. What time?"

He jumped and turned around. It was Lily; she was sitting next to him. "Oh, Lily you scared me. I didn't even know you where there."

Lily giggled and said, "I know, I wanted scare you and see your reaction, so now seemed as good a time as any to answer your message. Wow, I guess you were hungry." She said as she looked at James' plate which was now almost empty.

James blushed. "Yeah, I was really hungry." _Did I just blush, _he thought to himself._ I have to stop doing that._

Did he just blush? Wow, that's like the second time today. "Well, when do you want to meet?" she asked.

"Oh...umm...well I was thinking that we could go in the morning and have the whole day." he told her. "I mean if that's okay with you, that is?"

"Oh, that's perfect." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back and immediately changing the subject. He didn't want her to change her mind. They continued talking, but the conversation never really went anywhere because they were both very shy toward one another, not yet knowing much about the other.

_Well, this is why Lily and I are getting together; I want to get to know her. She has an aura around her and it makes her radiant. I don't know why I didn't see it before. _James said to himself quizzically.

* * *

****

****

After about ten more minutes in The Great Hall, Gryffindor 6 years left for Transfiguration.

Lily walked with her friends as they talked about the cutest boy and who they would try to put the next move on, but Lily had her mind on other things: like when the next Hogsmeade weekend would be and why James actually wanted to meet and get to know her more. She couldn't help, but think that it was some kind of joke. All she knew was one thing. She was excited about her next trip to Hogsmeade. She didn't know why but she was having a funny feeling that she was going to have a great time.

After a short time of walking, they rounded a corner and stepped into the Transfiguration classroom. Prof. Flamel was already in the front of the room and ready to begin the lesson. Lily headed towards her seat and sat down. After two minutes the bell rang for everyone to be in their lesson. Everyone has taken their seats and Flamel.

"I have something to tell everyone and I'm sure you will be very happy to hear it. This weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend. You all know the rules, but I will repeat them for those of you who are careless." He stated bluntly and gave a crude look at the back of the room where a group of four boys were sitting. Everyone in the class turned their head and Lily recognized the group to be the Marauders. She smiled for she knew that they were forever breaking and bending the rules. "The earliest a student may leave to visit Hogsmeade is 9:30 am, students that do not have a permission slip to visit the town are prohibited to go, and all students will return to the castle at 9:30 pm or earlier, but no later. Now after that is said let me continue with the les-"

But before Prof. Flamal could finish his sentence, the class erupted in talking, laughing and Lily knew only to well that it was because her house mates wanted to know what everyone of their friends were going to do while visiting the town.

Lily did not talk, for she knew that Flamel would be very aggravated when he finally got his class to calm down. She looked causally around the room and spotted two pieces of folded parchment soaring through the air toward her.

She noticed that one was coming directly toward her and the other was leaning a little to the left. She grabbed the one that was coming toward her and Jessica grabbed the one that went to the left.

Lily unfolded her note hastily and read:

_Meet me next Saturday in the Common Room at 9._

_James_

__She smirked then turned to James and nodded in approval. He grinned back and then turned to Sirius. She stuffed the note in her bag hoping no one noticed that the most popular boy in Hogwarts just wrote her a note. She then heard a faint giggle coming from Jess. Lily looked over she was still staring at her note and wearing a smile that was from ear to ear.

"What does it say, Jess?" Lily asked quickly

Jess handed the note to Lily and then looked at a crimson Sirius and nodded excitedly still wearing the huge smile she had on when Lily took the note from her. As Jess was nodding in acceptance to his question, Lily could see Sirius' face change from an extremely apprehensive look to a look of utter joy and contentment. Lily had to smile to herself she thought it was adorable how her friend was acting over one of her ex-bitter rivals. After shaking herself from her thoughts she looked down into her hands and read:

_Would you like to have dinner in Hogsmeade with me on Sunday? You don't have to answer now or anything. Just tell me whenever you feel like it._

_Sirius_

Lily smiled; she had to admit that the once called Padfoot adored her friend, and even though they were rivals for all of their past years at Hogwarts, Lily was happy for Jess.

"SILENCE!" Lily jumped at the words. It kicked her back into reality and she realized that she was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom. She hastily shoved the note back into Jess's hands and focused her attention on Prof. Flamel.

* * *

****

****

Finally, an hour later the bell rang for the end of her Transfiguration lesson. The room was filled with sighs and yawns. It was apparent to Lily how many people had fallen asleep while Flamel was giving his usual lecture before they start a new spell. This week they would be learning how to turn an inanimate object into a living one.__

_Well, I thought it was quite interesting. I guess I'm the only one that was actually listening in that class, then. Even Jess fell asleep. Was it even _that _boring? _ Lily said to herself as she packed her things up into her bag.

She started to walk out with Jess and Emma when she heard a boy call her name. She turned to see a boy with black messy hair looking down and her.

"Yes?" she replied smiling up at James.

"Well, I just wanted to say that my note in Transfiguration might have been a little confusing. I actually changed where we are going to meet for our…well…I mean to say…I guess our-"

"…Meeting?" Lily replied, hoping that was the word that James was searching for and if not that it was something that meant the same thing. She didn't want to go out on a _date _with James-Pretty­­-Boy-Potter. She just didn't like him like that; she just wanted him to be her friend for now.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, before I said that we were going to meet in The Three Broomsticks. Well, I changed my mind. Is it okay if we meet in the common room and walk there together?" James asked apprehensively, hoping that Lily wouldn't be suspicious of his changing of the plan.

"James, that's fine. I actually wanted to walk their together." She said, while showing her famous grin that made James blush for the third time that day.

"Good, I thought for a moment that you were going to be…well never mind that, I'll see you during lunch then?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then." _What had he wanted to say before he stopped himself? Merlin, this boy is so confusing._

_

* * *

_

****

****

Well, it's been like how long since my last update? Hehehe...evil smirk… okay so a couple things to do before I end…

Thank yous:

**ShortStuff10**: Thanks! I know Tony is an _awesome_ person I love him SOOOOO much!

**Lily-Evans3001**: Thanks for critiquing me; I'm new at this and I need it…and I'll get to reading Run Away…I bet it's great… so thanks for saying that Chapter 2 was good. Personally, I thought it to be a bit to fluffy, but what can I do, it must be done.

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**: Erin thanks so much for liking my chapter. I hope you like this one too.

**girl4BRITISHguys**: What can I saw to a great friend?? I don't think I can say anything only that you are so GREAT!! I LOVE you MISS KISS-TEN! **Everyone should read her fan fiction… It is called **_I Will Wash My Bloody Hands For You_**_… and it is awesome!! I hope everyone reads it!_**

****

Okay… and also…  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't anything in my story. They were all created by the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing that I own is the plot.

**Rating: ** I think that I am going to change this story's rating to** R **but for now it is still **PG-13**. It is rated for **_language_** that will come soon in other chapters and possibly for **_mature themes! _**So you are warned!

**Author's Note: **I know it took me a very long time to update and I'm sorry, but I had a slight case of writer's block! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be working very hard to get the next chapter up very soon. **_AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! (_**_and I do take flamers because I think that I need the critiquing, so please review** and visit girl4BRITISHguys fanfiction, see if you like it! Personally, I think it's great!) **Thank you all for your support!_

_Also, on a further note, I did have a specific font for what James, Lily, and Sirius wrote, but now it is just italicized writing in my regular font! GRRRR DAMN No, I wouldn't so that. So okay I'm done now and again PLEASE REVIEW! _


End file.
